Determination
by GlitterFairyPrincess
Summary: Now a TWO SHOT about why you probably shouldn't live with your best friend, especially if you've dated the same girl. Logan, Duncan, Veronica. Du/Ve but not in the nice happy couple way! Set before 2.10.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After a chat with Christy...she told me to absolutely not post another oneshot before I posted the next chap of Escaping Neptune...so here's the oneshot that literally popped into my head the minute I was forbidden to write one. It's set in season two, before Veronica knows Duncan visits Meg in the hospital all the time. So I guess there are spoilers through Donut Run? Warning about the strong language ahead. And this is not so fluffy...and sort of angsty...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan sauntered into the hotel room with a smirk on his face. Logan looked up from the book he'd been reading to acknowledge his roommate's presence. He instantly felt the urge to wipe the shit-eating grin off Duncan's face, knowing all too well what was coming.

"Should I be looking for yellow feathers?" Logan questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duncan couldn't figure out how he could come in with a royal flush and still not beat whatever hand Logan would throw back at him.

"Maybe I should enlist the _services_ of your doe-eyed detective." Logan nudged, emphasizing the word he knew would make the other boy uneasy. Duncan just stared at Logan dumbfounded, waiting for the explanation. "You know, to search for the canary?"

"What canary?" Duncan asked in agitation. Logan sighed.

"You came in looking like the cat that ate the canary." He explained, thoroughly ruining the moment. _Veronica would have gotten that. Hell, even Lilly would have gotten that. Maybe even Dick!_

"Right." Duncan answered, frustrated that he hadn't been able to use the line he'd rehearsed in the elevator when he had assumed Logan would ask him why he was smiling. He went for it anyway. "I just spent some time _inside_ paradise." The scowl he expected from Logan didn't come, disappointing Duncan. Determined to get a reaction, he pressed on. "It was a lot _tighter_ than I expected. I mean, you'd think going back, I'd be used to it, but every time, is just as amazing."

Logan released the tension in his jaw only when he tasted blood in his mouth from biting his lower lip. It was damn near impossible, but he reigned himself in, resigned to not let Duncan win. "Oh, hey. Speaking of tight, your girlfriend's sister called."

"Veronica doesn't have a sister." Duncan frowned, wondering how it was possible Logan didn't get that he had implied that he'd been having sex with her. _He would at least have some sort of reaction if he understood, right? Like at least some sort of dramatic stomping out of the room? That's Logan's usual MO._

"Not the one you just fucked. The unconscious one." Logan remarked without emotion. Duncan's shoulders drooped when he realized Logan just didn't care where he'd been.

"Lizzie called? Did she leave a message?"

"She wants to meet you at the hospital tonight." Logan smirked at him, not failing to miss that Duncan hadn't corrected him. Duncan realized his error much too late.

"And Meg isn't my girlfriend." He replied defensively.

"Right. So, what time is it?" Logan queried.

"Time for you to get a watch." Duncan challenged.

"Original." Logan deadpanned. "She wanted to meet you at ten."

"Crap! It's 10:05!" Duncan turned and ran toward the door all the while dialing a number on his cell phone. The second the door closed, Logan chucked his book across the room.

"Fuck you very much, you fucking asshole!" He muttered. Logan sulked against the couch until the phone rang some time later.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Logan?" Veronica inquired.

"What?"

"Is Duncan there? He's not answering his cell."

"Who is this?" Logan needled her.

"You know this is Veronica, jerk."

"Ah, calling for the post-nookie wrap up? He's not here. You should keep better tabs on your playthings."

"Would you at least tell him I called?" Her voice gave away her sorrow at not finding her boyfriend home. Logan punched the couch cushion as he realized how badly he wanted to comfort her.

"Is that all? I've got better things to do than be your fuck buddy's secretary."

"Do you have to be such an ass?" She complained.

"No. But it makes me happy to know it annoys you."

"Whatever." She grumbled.

"Goodbye, Veronica." He hung up on her. "Your boyfriend is a lying cheating prick! And you're too hung up on your perfect little perfect couple-ness to even notice. " He yelled at the phone. "And damn it Echolls, you're losing it. Get a grip already." He demanded of himself. "She loves him and you are a fucking loser." He moved across the room, picked up his book and went into his room, slamming the door behind him.

XXX

**please review...pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's official...I couldn't let it stay where it was. So, I caved and gave the first half a second half to tie things up so that you will see who I intended the REAL victim in all of this to be. (Psst...it's not really Logan!!) Unfortunately, I'm guessing after this chap, it won't give you any more warm fuzzies about the young Mr. Kane.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Earlier that day_

"Hey!" Veronica smiled up at her boyfriend as he leaned against the doorframe outside her apartment. She moved down the walkway to close the distance between them.

"Hey." He gave a weak smile and leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. "How was the library?"

"Fine…Are you okay? You seem tense." She placed her hands on his chest and pushed up on her tip-toes to give him a warmer welcome. The kiss was tender and sweet and nowhere near as heated or passionate as she had attempted to make it. _Wanted to make it._ It had, however, succeeded in getting Duncan to loosen up and his arms snaked around her waist. "Want to go inside first or go straight to dinner?" She questioned, tilting her head up at him.

"Let's go inside so you can leave your books here." He gestured to her bulging messenger bag.

"Good idea." She grinned. She turned in his arms and pulled out her key to unlock the door. He walked her into the apartment.

"When's your dad going to be home?" He wondered aloud.

"Wednesday." She sighed contentedly and wiggled out of his grasp to pet Backup who met them eagerly at the door.

"Oh. He's on a case?"

"Yep." She answered. "I should probably walk Backup before we go. Do you mind?"

"It's fine with me, Sweetie. Of course, you should probably ask Backup if he minds since he doesn't like me." Duncan frowned. Veronica smiled at him.

"Blame Dad. He trained Backup to dislike any male suitors."

"Except Logan." Duncan muttered.

"What makes you think that?"

"Logan told me Backup loves him."

"Logan thinks everyone loves him." She pointed out as she bent down to put the leash on her dog. "It doesn't mean they actually do." She added to appease him, not mentioning the fact that it was definitely true that the dog was a fan of her ex-boyfriend.

As they walked down the beach, he remained quiet. She tossed a ball for Backup to chase into the surf, then snuggled into her boyfriend's side. "Seriously, Duncan. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"The only time you've talked in the last fifteen minutes it was to complain about your roommate." She sighed. _Definitely not the time to bring up his name._

"Well, he's an asshole." Duncan grumbled. "He spends all of his time coming up with ways to talk shit about our relationship." Veronica doubted the accuracy of that statement. Logan was more of an on-the-spot thinker than a planner. It used to be a trait Duncan appreciated.

"If it bothers you, why put up with it?"

"He's my best friend! He's got nowhere else to go!" Duncan snapped at her. _Keep your friends close, enemies closer._

"Sorry I asked." She pulled away from him and called Backup to her. The pit bull came running and she bent down to reattach his leash. Duncan watched, feeling a little sorry for rebuking her.

"'Ronica, I'm sorry." He admitted. "He was being an ass earlier and I was already in a bad mood. I don't mean to take it out on you."

"Okay." She gave him a tight smile. With a secretly pregnant ex-girlfriend and his best friend pissing him off, Duncan was just plain grumpy. He made a quick decision to take his mind off of his troubles by focusing on her. Besides, he could have the added benefit of sticking it to Logan later. He held out a hand to help her up and when she accepted, he pulled her into his arms. She laughed in surprise.

"Hey Beautiful." He grinned before pressing his lips to hers urgently. Finally sensing the hunger she'd been hoping for from him, she melted into his embrace. Backup's warning bark brought them both back to the present. "I told you he hates me." Duncan smiled, but separated from her.

"He just doesn't like that you steal my attention from him." Veronica patted the dog's head. "What do you say we order a pizza and stay in tonight?" She offered, raising her eyebrows at him. "I'll put the D-O-G in Dad's room."

"Sounds like a good idea. But I get to pick the pizza." He kissed her nose.

Sometime later, Veronica gazed up at his face lazily as she tangled her fingers in the sheets. "That was nice." She smiled with a blush.

"Mmm Hmm." He agreed, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "I should probably get going."

"Stay." She whispered. "Dad's gone. Spend the night with me."

"Can't." He sighed. "I only have two of eight pages written for my history essay that's due tomorrow."

"Oh." The disappointment was evident in her voice.

"I'll see you before class tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah. Of course." She kissed him again.

"Good night." He kissed her forehead and left her bed to gather his clothing and get dressed.

"I could come help you." She offered, watching him pull his tee shirt on and slide his jeans up.

"If you came over I wouldn't get anything done." He challenged. She frowned as she started pulling her own clothes on. "Veronica…" he warned.

"I have to lock the door behind you." She explained. "And I'm not quite ready for bed. It's only 9:45. Besides, I expect a _real_ good night kiss."

"The rigors of being your boyfriend." He teased sarcastically before giving her a much more acceptable goodbye kiss. Two hours later she had left four messages on his cell phone and had one very unpleasant conversation with Logan. Veronica snuggled with Backup on the couch until she fell asleep to the soothing glow of the television.

XXX

**The End (Really this time.) PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
